The present invention is directed to an apparatus for washing and removing embedded waste material in cylindrical filters used in cloth-dyeing equipment. Cylindrical filters are used in conventional cloth-dyeing equipment in order to remove residues, such as lint, from the discharge waste water of a die block. The liquid waste passes through the cylindrical filter radially and out the end, longitudinally-axially therethrough. After continued use, these cylindrical filters become embedded with waste material, affecting the filtering capabilities of the filters. Hithertofore, each cylindrical filter has been washed manually, by removing the filter from the cloth-dyeing equipment, and simply spraying it with a water hose and pressurized nozzle, with the effluent water's solid waste being carried away through a bucket type strainer and on through a drain grate adjacent the cloth-dyeing equipment, in the location where the filters are sprayed via the hose. Such prior-art method, clearly, is time-consuming and labor-intensive, requiring a large amount of manual labor, which is a relatively costly process. The present invention provides a more effective washing of the filters, in order to remove most, if not all, of the waste material embedded in the filters, and, also, does so in a faster, less labor-intensive, and a less costly manner.